


Things You Can't Line Up

by wanderlustlover



Series: Brevity is the Soul of Wit: Twitter Fic Friday's [83]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brevity is the soul of wit: A Twitter Fic Friday Challenge piece where we are challenged to take a canon, pairing, or prompt (or all of the above) and craft an artistic, tight, concise piece that would fit in the limit of 140 characters.</p><p>Challenge: Steve-Danno - one of the many ways in which they are ABSOLUTELY MARRIED.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Can't Line Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelly/gifts).



_They shouldn't work, all the details say that._

_But letters on a paper don't see the heart, the slow leaning growth, every faith._


End file.
